How's my heart supposed to beat?
by dede94e
Summary: Bobby & Ann have been through a lot during the first two seasons. What's going to happen during season 3? This is what I think it could happen to them.. hope you like it! :) xx
1. Bless the broken road

_Author's note: I decided to write this fic of Ann & Bobby because I can't wait to see what happen in season 3. This is just what I imagine it could happen in this new season. This is Dallas and threats are around the corner.._

_Enjoy and let me know what you think of it reviewing it! _

**CHAPTER 1**: Bless the broken road

Ann was walking over Southfork from the stables, she went for a quick riding in the early afternoon. It was a beautiful and sunny day in Dallas. Everything was getting better, Emma was recovering very well and she wasn't addicted to prescription drugs anymore, even if sometimes she had her moments. *She's a young woman, it's normal* thought Ann. Her marriage with Bobby was getting better after that dark period when he put Cliff Barnes in jail for JR's murder. They were even more in love and they spent a lot of time together, in and out of their bedroom. The only bad thing was that Elena turned against the Ewing family and they haven't found a good reason for that. Christopher was trying to find a way to contact her but she has never replied to him. First Pamela that pretended to be another woman and now Elena was planning her revenge, *Poor Christopher* thought Ann. Walking over Southfork, Ann noticed a new car in the parking. Someone got out of the car, a woman. She reached the black Porche and the woman turned to her. She had red dark hair, a bit smaller than Ann and blue eyes.

'Hi, may I help you?' said Ann with a welcoming tone. The woman smiled at her. Ann was sure she had never seen her before.

'Hi. I'm here to see Bobby Ewing. Is he here?' asked, smiling.

'He's in his study.. this way' said Ann, starting to walk over the main door. The woman follower her. Walking over the house, the woman broke the silent.

'You must be.. Ann, right? Bobby's wife' said the woman.

'Yes, I am' said Ann. 'And.. you are?' she asked. They were almost in front of Southfork when the woman said her name.

'I'm Jenna. Jenna Wade' she replied. Ann stood up in front of the door, shocked. *What? Why Jenna would ever come back to Dallas?* thought Ann. Bobby told her about their engagement before he met Pamela and what happened with Lucas, Bobby's biological son. They were engaged also after Bobby's marriage to Pam ended but he went back to Pamela before they got married. She left Dallas to go to live in Switzerland with her children. Ann pushed away her thoughts and opened the door. She went in and Jenna followed her. Ann went to Bobby's study and knocked at the door, she saw Bobby raising his head and nodding to let her come in.

'Hi honey' said Bobby, standing up and staring to walk over her.

'Hi Bobby. Someone wants see you' she said. He made a surprised face like he wasn't expecting anyone. 'Jenna Wade is here to see you'. The amazement rose in him when she said her name.

'What? Jenna?' asked Bobby. Ann wasn't able to reply to him because Jenna walked in his study.

'Hey Bobby' said Jenna. Ann didn't even know that woman but the sound of her voice irritated her.

'Jenna!' Bobby exclaimed. 'It's been a while since the last time I saw you in Dallas' he said, smiling. Jenna walked over him and they hugged.

'Almost 25 years ago' said Jenna, smiling.

'I think I have to go to have a shower now, I will go to Dallas later' said Ann, interrupting them.

'Thank you, Ann. I'm happy I met you' said Jenna, extending her hand to her.

'My pleasure, Jenna' Ann replied, shaking her hand. *What? My pleasure? Not at all* she thought. 'See you later, Bobby'. He gave her a sweet and quick kiss. Ann started to walk over the door.

'Oh please, have a sit' said Bobby. 'So, how things are going in Switzerland?'.

Ann couldn't stand in that room for another minute and she closed the door behind her. In spite of herself, she turned to the door and she saw Bobby laughing. She just started to walk upstairs, trying to forget about that last scene. She went in the bathroom of her bedroom and she opened the water in the shower. She took off her clothes and jumped in. The jet of warm water relaxed her, even if that name kept coming in her head. Jenna Wade.

Ann was ready to go. She decided to wear casual clothes, as she was used to. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a light blue shirt, a black leather jacket and elegant boots. She had to meet Sue Ellen in Dallas. She walked downstairs and she heard some noises from Bobby's study. Jenna was still there. She walked in, without knocking. Jenna turned and smiled at her. Ann smiled her and walked over Bobby.

'Will you meet Sue Ellen?' asked Bobby.

'Yes, we will look for something to wear for her party on this Saturday' said Ann.

'See you later than, honey. Say hi to Sue Ellen from me' he said smiling.

'I will' she smiled at him back and gave him a very passionate kiss, right in front of Jenna. *Just to be clear* thought Ann. She broke the kiss and started to walk over the door. Her graze met Jenna's. 'Bye, Jenna' she said smiling.

'Bye, Ann' said Jenna. Ann walked out of Bobby's office and closed the door as she used to. She took the keys of her car and went out. She was walking over her car with a smirk on her fare, she wasn't used to act like that but Bobby was her man and no one could ever took him away from her. *Not even his first true love* thought Ann.

* * *

Ann arrived to Dallas in time. Sue Ellen was watching in a showcase of a clothing store, Ann parked her car on the roadside. She got our and started to walk over her friend. She was happy to see a familiar face. Sue Ellen turned to her when she got closer.

'Hi, darlin' she said, giving her a friendly kiss on her cheek.

'Hi, Sue Ellen' she responded smiling. The women started to walk over their favorite clothes shop. 'What.. What can you tell me about Jenna Wade?' asked Ann. Sue Ellen stood up in the middle of sidewalk and turned to her.

'Jenna Wade? Why are you asking about her?' said Sue Ellen with a curious tone. They started to walk again.

'Because she's at Southfork now, talking with Bobby' she said.

'She's back to Dallas? I honestly thought she left this town for good' responded Sue Ellen. Ann wasn't sure if Sue Ellen's reaction was positive or negative.

'I don't know if she's back for good or she just step by for say hello' she said. They were in front of the clothes shop and they walked in.

'Well, she was a good woman and I think she really was in love with Bobby, even if Pamela was like a magnet for him. He always came back to her, sooner or later' Sue Ellen took a pause. Ann didn't say a word, she was focusing on her words. They walked in the clothes shop. 'She just had some problems with Pamela, obviously, since they were both in love with him. The Ewing family accepted her when she was with Bobby, especially JR. She looks a saint now, but there was something about her that I never liked about her'. Sue Ellen was looking the beautiful dresses, but Ann couldn't take her eyes off her. She needed answers and she was the one who could help her.

'What?' asked Ann, impatiently.

Sue Ellen sighed. 'Bobby and Jenna almost had a love affair while he was married to Pam, during the first years of their wedding' she said, turning to her. Ann couldn't believe it. *Bobby almost cheated on Pamela with Jenna?* she asked to herself.

'Bobby never told me this' she confessed.

'Nothing happened between them, he realized that he loved Pam and he came to her. Like during his engagement with Jenna, before to set up the wedding, he ran back to Pam' said Sue Ellen. Ann was confused after all these informations. 'But, sweetheart..' Sue Ellen said reaching her, she held her hands. 'Bobby loves you. Jenna is the past and you are his present. Don't worry about her okay?' Sue Ellen smiled at her. 'Let's find the perfect dress, the one that will take Bobby's breath away' she said, winking at her.

Ann took a deep breath and smiled at her friend. 'Okay. Let's start' said Ann. They started to look all those beautiful dresses, they had spoiled for choice. A part of her was happy about what Sue Ellen said, apparently Bobby never loved Jenna as much as he loved Pamela, but now that Pamela is no longer in his life, what she might do? Some worries came in her mind but she decided to push them away and to enjoy that wonderful afternoon with her friend. Ann took a medium-length red dress, it was really pretty but it wasn't good for her. She kept looking.

'Ann!' said Sue Ellen. She turned to her friend and she noticed that she had a beautiful dress in her hands. 'You should try on this one'. Sue Ellen convinced her to try on that long dress. Ann took off her clothes and wore it. She walked out of the dressing room and Sue Ellen's reaction was the proof that her friend was right. She was wearing a long strapless plum dress with a heart neckline. On the dress there was a silver flowers design. Sue Ellen stood up and walked around her, smiling. 'Oh dear, you're flawless' said her. It was one of the most beautiful dress she ever wore. It was perfect for anniversary party of Sue Ellen's foundation.

'I think you couldn't find me a dress more perfect than this one' said Ann thanking her friend.

'Oh Ann, Bobby will have eyes only for you at the party' said Sue Ellen. Ann smiled at her and turned to the mirror in the dressing room. *Bobby will be surprised to see this dress* thought Ann, touching that beautiful dress. 'Okay, now' said her, turning again to her friend, 'We have to find you a dress too, dear'. They laughed and Sue Ellen nodded her head. She really enjoyed the afternoon with Sue Ellen, forgetting about the return of Jenna, until she got home.

* * *

They were in their bedroom. At dinner, Christopher and Bobby had talked about work and business and she hadn't want to interrupt the conversation so he had stayed quite. They were both exhausted so they decided to go upstairs a bit earlier that evening. Bobby was sat in the bed and she was coming out of the bathroom . She reached the bed, moved the blankets and sat next him, very close as they were used to be. 'Sorry for the dinner, honey. We have some problems at the Ewing Global. How was your afternoon with Sue Ellen?' asked him. Her head was resting on his shoulder.

'Great, Sue Ellen and I had found the perfect dresses for her party' responded her. She voluntarily didn't describe the dress, she wanted to surprise him. 'And yours?' asked her.

'You mean, with Jenna?' said him. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. 'We just talked about what happened in the last twenty years' said him.

'Seems you had fun with her' said her with a confident tone.

'We just talked, it was good to see her after all these years' said him. Those words were like a knife in her stomach. 'She said that she moved back to Dallas' said him, quietly. *She did what?* thought her. She rose her head.

'What?' asked her. It just came flying out of her mouth. 'Oh.. that's good then' said her with a quiet and sarcastic tone.

'Something's wrong, honey?' asked him.

'No, but Sue Ellen said that she left Dallas to be away from the drama of the Ewings. I'm just surprised that she's back' confessed her.

'Yes, she did but she decided to come back because she wants to give to this town another chance. Charlie and Lucas are not going to come back to Dallas' said him.

'Oh, I see' said her trying to sound indifferent.

'Are you jealous, Annie?' said him, joking. *Me? Not at all. I just can't handle her when she's around you* thought her. Ann turned to him and smiled. Bobby put his arms around her shoulder and hugged her. 'You shouldn't be. She's just a friend and you're my beloved wife' said him, kissing her forehead.

Ann gently caressed his face and smiled at him. 'I love you, Bobby' said her with a romantic tone. Bobby slowly lowered his head and they kissed. After that kiss she rested her head on his chest and he started to play with her hair.

'I love you too, Annie' whispered him. She could spend hours hugging him and never get bored. He loved her, she knew that and she couldn't help but feel blessed for his love. They held each other until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. If I could turn back time

**CHAPTER 2**: If I could turn back time

Ann was in her bedroom getting ready for the anniversary party of Sue Ellen's foundation and Emma was there with her. She loved spend time with her daughter, helping her to choose which dress to wear and which accessorizes were perfect with their dresses. They laughed, talked and had a lot of fun together and Ann couldn't be happier to have a second chance with her daughter. Furthermore, in the last couple of days she hadn't heard from Jenna and it was a good thing for her. After she showed up at Southfork, Ann had a bad feeling about her but Bobby calmed her down. He had this special gift to made her feel better just hugging or kissing her.

'So.. What do you thing?' said Emma interrupting her thoughts. Ann turned to her daughter. Emma was showing her look.

'Oh, my darling girl' whispered her. She couldn't have been next to her daughter for twenty years but be there and see how beautiful she became was priceless for Ann. Emma was wearing a short black dress with a row of rhinestones around her waist, black heels and her beautiful blonde hair were moved on her right shoulder. 'You're flawless, sweetheart' said her holding her daughter's hands.

'Thank you for helped me. And.. look at you..' said Emma watching her from tip to tail, 'You're amazing, mum'. Ann smiled to her daughter and gave her a loving hug. 'It's gonna be hard for Bobby to not faint when he'll see you' said Emma in the middle of their hug. Ann couldn't help but laugh at that. They broke the hug. 'I go to take my purse' said Emma starting to walk over the door.

'I'll be downstairs in a minute' said Ann. She decided to wave her hair and to wear only a black bracelet to complete her look. The black shawl and her purse were on the bed and she took them. She walked out of the bedroom, turning off the lights. Starting to walk downstairs with the shawl and the purse in her hand, she saw that Bobby was turned over the main door.

'Dad?' said Christopher and he turned to him, 'I think you should see this' continued him. Ann smiled at him, blushing. Bobby turned to her and she couldn't help but smile at his reaction. He was staring at her with amazed in his graze and a funny smile on his face. She was almost downstairs when Bobby extended his hand, waiting for her to held it. She hold his hands and she stopped in front of him. He gently kissed the back of her hand.

'You're stunning, Annie' whispered him and hold her waist.

'Thank you, honey' responded her, smiling. She kissed him, lovely and he kissed her back. *Oh, I love this man* thought her. After the kiss Bobby hold her hand and Emma reached them in the hall. They were ready to go when the phone in Bobby's office rang and he went to pick up. He didn't take too long but Ann noticed that something was wrong.

'It was Jenna. She has an emergency and she asked for my help' said Bobby walking back over them. Ann couldn't believe in what he was saying. *You refused, didn't you?* thought her. 'I'll come at the party as soon as I can. It won't take too long' said him talking the key of his car.

'But.. Bobby?' said Ann with an incredulous tone.

'I'll be there soon, honey. I promise' said him, giving her a quick kiss before walking out of the main door without saying anything else. Ann tried to not look shocked but it wasn't easy.

'So..' said Christopher interrupting the silence. 'Let's go, ladies. I'm gonna be the luckiest man of the party'. Ann couldn't help but laugh and Emma laughed too. She put the black shawl on her shoulders and they all walked out of the house. On their way to Dallas she didn't say a word. She kept thinking about what had just happened, but the shock and the anger were slowly vanishing. *Bobby always helped people who ask for his help. That what makes Bobby, Bobby* thought Ann. A part of her was still upset for what happened but she was also happy to have a husband like him by her side.

They arrived at the restaurant. Sue Ellen reserved the entire restaurant for her party. They walked in and Sue Ellen welcomed them.

'Hi' said Sue Ellen walking over them. 'Oh ladies, you're so beautiful!'. Ann smiled and kissed her friend on her cheek.

'Thank you, Sue Ellen' said Emma smiling. Pamela and John Ross were walking over them, hand in hand.

'But.. where's Bobby?' asked her.

'He had a mishap. He'll be here soon' said Ann, hoping it was true. Sue Ellen smiled at her but Ann was sure that her friend knew that something happened.

'Okay. So.. Our table is that one' said Sue Ellen indicating the table in the middle of the room. *The Ewing family's table* thought Ann. There were six round tables and many guests had already arrived. There was a group of musicians next to the small dance floor, as background during the dinner. They all started to walk over the table, except for Sue Ellen since she had to welcome the last guests. Ann took a sit and Emma sat next her. She took off the black shawl, laid it on the back of the chair and she sat at the table, waiting for Bobby.

* * *

They had a wonderful and delicious dinner but Bobby hadn't come yet. Ann texted him but he hadn't replied yet. *Maybe something bad happened* thought her. She was worried but she was trying to calm herself down and to look normal. Sue Ellen stood up for her speech and the musicians stopped playing.

'Excuse me. I just wanted to thank you all for being here tonight' started her. 'Fifteen years ago, I started this foundation and look at us now. We have had many problems but we've also beat them. Thank you so much to all of you and enjoy the rest of the night' said her.

'To Sue Ellen Ewing's foundation' said a man. She smiled and she rose her glass.

'Cheers' said everybody raising their glasses to celebrate. The musician started to play music again when Sue Ellen sat back at the table. Ann's cell phone vibrated and she took it, hoping it was a text from Bobby. And it was but not what she expected.

_I'm sorry Ann, I can't make it. Say sorry to Sue Ellen from me. See you at home. Love you._

She couldn't believe in what she was reading. She was shocked and disappointed. *What the hell happened to prevent him to come?* thought her. Sue Ellen hold her hand.

'Ann, what's the matter?' asked her. Ann rose her head to look at her friend.

'It's.. Bobby! He won't come and he apologize with you' said her.

'It's okay. But I'm worried about you. What happened?' asked Sue Ellen.

Ann took a deep breath before to start. 'He's with Jenna. She had an emergency and he went to help her' confessed her. Sue Ellen was surprised to hear those words.

'I see.. but this is Bobby. He helps everybody. Don't worry, Ann. I'm sure he will explain you everything as soon as you'll be at home' said her smiling. Ann nodded her head. Those words helped Ann to calm down. It was the same thing that she thought, but was she still sure about it? If she was, why her chest was hurting?

Christopher stood up and walked over her. He extended his hand. 'May I have this dance?' asked him. Ann blushed and watched him with a surprise graze. She turned to the dance floor and it was empty.

'But no one is dancing' said Ann.

'Someone has to open the dances' joked him. She met Sue Ellen's graze and she was smiling at her. Ann put her napkin on the table and hold Christopher's hand. She stood up and they walked over the dance floor. She was holding lifted the dress with her left hand. Suddenly there was silence in the room and she was sure that the other guests were watching over them. She smiled when he made her turn around still holding her right hand. When she was in front of him she put her left hand on his shoulder while he gently put his hand behind her back and brought her closer to his body. They slowly started to dance, led by the music. John Ross and Pamela reached them on the dance floor and started to dance as well. 'My father doesn't know what he's missing' said him. Ann watched him surprised, trying to understand what he was talking about. 'I mean, look at you' said him, lowering his head to watch her, then he met her graze again. 'You're beautiful and I'm the one who has the chance to dance with you' whispered him. Ann was blushing.

'Thank you, Christopher' said her smiling at him. Then she looked away, thinking how perfect it would had been dancing with Bobby. They were still dancing and their bodies were moving like one.

'You shouldn't be worry, Ann' said him. She turned to him. 'I don't know what's happening with Jenna but he loves you, I know that'. She couldn't help but smile hearing those words. 'You're still together after everything you have been through. And it doesn't happen very often in this family, trust me' said him and they both laughed. When the song finished, Christopher made her turn around again and they started to walk over the table, followed by John Ross and Pamela.

* * *

The party was over and as he said, Bobby hadn't came. Christopher was driving Ann and Emma at home. Ann noticed that Bobby's car was already in the parking and she took a deep breath before to get out of the car. She didn't want to talk to him, she knew that the conversation wouldn't ended up in a good way, but Bobby was already at home so she thought she had to talk to him. When they walked inside, Bobby walked over them. 'Hi guys. How was the party?' asked him

'Hey' said Emma.

'Hi dad. It was great. You should have been there' said Christopher.

'The next time' said Bobby. Ann didn't reply to him and she voluntarily avoided his graze.

'I'll go upstairs to get some sleep' said her walking over Emma. 'Goodnight, sweetheart' said her hugging her daughter.

'Goodnight mama'. Emma hugged her back, then Ann gave her a kiss on her forehead. She turned to Christopher and walked over him. 'Goodnight Chris and thanks again for the dance' said her, putting her hand on his shoulder and winked him.

'My pleasure. Goodnight, Ann' responded him smiling. She didn't say anything else, she just walked upstairs, trying to avoiding Bobby as much as she could. When she arrived in the bedroom, she put her purse and the black shawl on the bed and took off the black heels. Bobby opened the door behind her but she didn't turned to him.

'Annie, I know you're mad at me. I'm sorry that I couldn't make' said him. She started to walk over the bathroom without watching at him. 'Please, let's talk' said him. She stopped in the middle of the room and she slowly turned to him. She took a deep breath, she needed to remain calm.

'Okay. Let's talk'. She took a little pause. 'What was this big emergency that has not allowed you to come to the party?' said her with a serious tone.

'I.. I can't tell you. Not yet' said him. She almost reached the limit of her tolerance. He walked over her.

'I'm your wife. I should know what happened. Don't you think.. _husband_?' asked her with an angry tone.

'You have every right to be mad at me but I can't.. not yet' said him trying to held her hand but she didn't let him. Ann couldn't stand his graze so she lowered her head. 'Trust me' said him. Those words were the worst words he could say in that moment. The anger grew up in Ann and she rose her face to look him in the eyes. She could accepted the fact that he didn't showed up at the party but he had to explain her why he didn't.

'Do you remember what you told me the night before your brother's funeral?' started her. Bobby looked away. 'You told me that you were pissed because I didn't tell you about Emma' kept telling without taking her eyes off of him. 'I never told you about her because I was ashamed of what happened and I was afraid to lose you' said her. Bobby slowly rose his head to look at her. 'And now, you can't tell me what happened with Jenna tonight?' said her raising her voice.

'Annie, please. I really want to tell you what happened but..' said him.

'But apparently we have nothing left to say to each other' said her interrupting him. She turned and walked over the bathroom. Bobby didn't try to stop her. She locked the door behind her and she leaned against the sink to not fall. She felt horrible for what she had said to him, Bobby had been through awful moments after JR's death. He was his brother and he suffered a lot. *How could I say something like that to Bobby?* thought her. He didn't tell her what happened with Jenna but there were no excuses to justify what she told to him. Ann took off the long dress and let it fall at the ground. She watched herself in the mirror of the bathroom, she was wearing a black lingerie that she had decided to wear for that night. She had planned a great night for her and Bobby. She took it off and wore the night grown. When she walked out of the bedroom she saw Bobby leaning against the window, watching outside. He turned to her and for a second she watched straight in his eyes. She didn't know what he was feeling but she couldn't help but feel horrible for what happened. Ann walked over the bed, she moved back the blankets and she laid down. She covered herself up. *This night shouldn't end up like this* thought her with tears in her eyes.


	3. The mess I made

**CHAPTER 3**: The mess I made

Ann was in the elevator of the building where Ewing Global was situated. She wanted to talk to Bobby, she needed to fix the situation. They barely had talked after that fight they had the night of Sue Ellen's party. She hated this tension between them, it had been awful for her to spend the rest of the weekend without either talking to him or held his hand or just cuddling each other before to fall asleep. When the doors of the elevator opened, Ann walked out and went straight to Bobby's secretary's desk. Charlotte rose her head when she reached the desk.

'Good morning, Mrs. Ewing' said her, smiling.

'Hi, Charlotte' said Ann and she noticed that the door of his office was close. 'Is Bobby in his office?' asked her.

'Yes, Mrs. Ewing. He just finished a meeting' replied her.

'Thank you' said Ann turning to Bobby's office.

'Mrs. Ewing?' said her. Ann turned back to the secretary. She waited few seconds before to start to talk again. 'Could you give this to Mr. Ewing, please?' asked her, giving her a little note.

'Sure, Charlotte' said Ann, smiling. She couldn't wait any longer, she needed to talk to Bobby. She took the note and she started to walk over the office when she met Sue Ellen in the middle of the hallway. She put the note in the pocket of her jeans, turning to her friend. 'Hi, Sue Ellen' said her, smiling.

'Hey darlin' said Sue Ellen. 'Is everything alright? Bobby looked upset during the meeting before' continued her. *Bobby had looked upset since the moment we met at home after the party* thought her.

'That's what I'm here for' said Ann and she started to walk again without say anything else. Everything she didn't need was another interruption. She finally reached the door and he took a deep breath then she knocked.

'Come on in'. She heard Bobby's voice so she opened the door and slowly walked in. He was sat at his desk and he rose his head when she closed the door behind her back. 'Oh Annie' said him with a surprised tone. 'What-What are you doing here?' asked him standing up. She started to walk over him and she put her handbag on the armchair in front of his desk. She was in front of him but she wasn't sure about what to do. Hug him? Held his hands? She decided to stay just there.

'I need to talk to you, Bobby' said her. He was about to say something but Ann started to talk again without giving him the chance to stop her. 'I'm here to apologize to you about last night. I was angry and upset and I didn't want to tell you those things' said her, lowering her head to avoid Bobby's graze. She was fighting back the tears when he put his hand under her chin and slowly rose her head.

'You had every right to be angry, Annie. She's just a friend for me and I'm sorry for what happened' said him with a sad tone. They watched in each other's eyes without say anything for a while. Then Bobby opened his arms and smiled. 'Come here' whispered him. Ann felt relieved that the situation between them was fixed. She got closer and hugged him. A lovely and sweet hug. She wanted that hug to last forever, she always felt protected and loved in his arms. She thought that nothing couldn't be better than that moment but she couldn't be more wrong. He moved his hand down her back, he took off her shirt from the jeans. She couldn't help but laugh and he slowly started to caress her back, moving his head to her neck. She put her hands on his head the moment he started to kiss her.

'Oh Bobby..' gasped her. She loved the way his tongue was passionately moving on her neck. 'We.. We should..' wavered her. It looked impossible for her talking. '..the door!' said her. Bobby stopped when she said it. The door was closed but not locked, anyone could had come in. He rose his head and left her. Walking over the door he coughed, joking. He opened the door and walked out of his office over Charlotte's desk. Ann put her hands on her head. *We're gonna do it here? In his office like two teenagers?* thought her, smiling. Everything looked so silly and embarrassing to her but she hadn't enough time to worry about the consequences because Bobby was already back in the office. He locked the door behind him and closed the blinds, smiling. They started to walk over each other and they couldn't help but laugh, they had never made it in his office. She put her hands on his neck and kissed him as soon as she could. He grabbed her in his arms and he reached his desk. He moved away some papers and let her sit on it, without interrupting the kiss. She was holding his hips with her legs. She unbuttoned his shirt and roughly pulled it off, letting it fall at the ground. Bobby unbuttoned hers and pulled it off as well. Before he could control her body, she undid his belt and let his trousers fall down. He moved his lips on her neck while he was caressing her back again, until he undid her bra with one quick gesture. She took it off and threw it in Bobby's office, laughing. He slowly made her lay down on his desk, kissing her body, passionately. As she thought, her body was under his control now. Her arms, above her head, were grabbing the edge of his desk and her back was arching more and more to every time Bobby's lips kissed her body. He stopped on her breast. *He knows my weaknesses very well* thought her. He started to play with his tongue on her nipples. 'Oh.. Bobby!' gasped her. She felt at cloud nine and she knew it was just the beginning. Her nipples harden as his tongue was still playing with them. Then he moved his lips on her belly while, with his hand, he was taking her jeans and underpants off. Ann needed him inside of her more than anything and so did Bobby. She moaned when he slowly entered and stroke in and out of her. He rose his head to see her and when they met each other's graze they smiled. Then Bobby lowered his head again and kissed her body, starting to stroke inside of her faster and faster. It was extremely hard for Ann to not scream with her body full of pleasure. 'Bobby.. Oh.. God..' gasped her trying to not scream since people could hear them from the outside. 'Oh.. don't..' said her, without finishing the sentence. Bobby slowed down and rose his head.

'What, Annie? You want me to stop?' asked him.

'Hell no!' shouted her and Bobby smiled. She rose her back and put her arms around his neck. Ann kissed him, passionately, like never before. He kissed her back, grabbing her in his arms and he started to walk over the leather sofa. He hold her in his arms for a moment without interrupting the kiss. Their tongues were moving as one, she loved the taste of his lips on hers. Bobby interrupted the kiss to moving his lips on her neck, starting to kiss it. She was sinking her nails in his back for the pleasure of his tongue on her skin. He slowly laid her down on the sofa, starting to thrust into her again. The pleasure of their bodies moving as one was growing inside of her, making her moaning at every movement of him inside of her. 'Oh.. Bobby! You.. are..' gasped her. She couldn't finish the sentence, she was reaching the edge and she knew Bobby was too. He started to thrust faster and faster, it was impossible for her to not scream. Her body was trembling of pleasure under his. She felt her body explode when she reached the edge, she couldn't help but moaned out loud. Bobby came at the same time. He pulled out of her and sat next on the sofa next to her. Opening his arm, he let her come closer to cuddle her. 'I love you, Bobby' whispered her.

'I love you too, Annie' said him kissing her forehead. They were sit on the sofa, naked in each other's arms. It's was a cold day but she could feel the warm of his body against hers and she couldn't help but think about what had just happened in his office. She blushed thinking of that but it hadn't been the first time for her, actually.

It had happened in Harris' office the week before their wedding, a lot of years ago. Harris had called her asking to meet him in his office. She was happy for that because he had always found a way to spend some time with her even if he was working. They had talked a while until the moment he had grabbed her in his arms and pushed her against the white wall behind his desk, kissing her roughly. She trembled thinking about the way he always had played with her body, controlling it. He had pulled her off the blue dress in a blink of an eye and with the same speed she was lying at the ground, moaning for the pleasure of him inside of her. She had loved this way of control until it had become obsession. When the passion had turned into a submission. She had started to hate the touch of his hands on her body, the sound of his voice and the way his mother always had interfered in their marriage. *Why am I thinking about him?* thought her. She pushed away the memories of him, especially after everything he had done to her. She rose her head and kissed Bobby's cheek. 'It's better if I go now' whispered her. She stood up and started to pick up all her stuff. Bobby was sit on the end of his desk, buttoning his shirt. Ann reached him putting her shirt in her jeans, when he left the shirt and blocked her hands behind her back. Bobby pulled her closer and kissed her without releasing her hands. It was a sweet, passionate long kiss. *I couldn't wish for anything better* thought her. He released her hands to held her waist, still kissing her. She rose her hands to held his neck. He slowly moved his lips on her neck, making her moan again. She laughed out loud. 'Bobby, we can't..' gasped her. He rose his head to watch her in the eyes.

'Who said it?' asked him with an ironic tone, smiling.

'I have to go now and you should go back to work. And we have tonight for this' said her, laughing.

'I'll be a bit late tonight. I have some work to do before to come home' said him, caressing her arm.

'I'll be waiting for you' whispered her. 'See you tonight'. She turned to the door of his office and started to walk over it.

'Don't you think you missed something?' asked him. She smiled because she knew exactly what he was talking about. She turned to him and reached him.

'You mean.. this?' asked her before kissing him, passionately. When she broke the kiss, they both started to laugh.

'Exactly this' said him. 'See you tonight, honey'. She smiled at him before to turn again over the door. She took her purse from the armchair and walked out of his office, closing the door behind her. Walking in the hallway of the Ewing Global, she felt embarrassed. She felt like everybody was looking at her, like they knew what had just happened in that office. She pretended to look like a good wife who had just visited her husband at work but she reached the elevator as fast as she could, avoiding to meet anybody. She was happy to be alone in the elevator and when the door closed, Ann couldn't help but smile thinking about what had just happened.

* * *

Ann spent the rest of the day keeping herself busy because the waiting was killing her. She had tried on some dresses to pick the right one for the barbeque that would have been next Friday at Southfork. She was torn between two short dresses: one bordeaux and one light gray. She had decided to postpone the decision to the day of the barbeque. She was in the kitchen, backing something before dinner, just to waste some time, when Emma walked in.

'Hi, mum' said Emma, walking over the cookers.

'Hi, sweetheart' responded her, smiling. 'How was the ride?'.

'Good thanks' said her. 'You look happy today' admitted her.

'Because I am' said her. Ann put the pan with the cake batter in the oven. 'I've just made some tea. Would you like a cup of it?' asked her.

'Yes, thank you' responded Emma. Ann poured two cups of hot tea and they walked over the living room, sitting on the couch. Ann took a sip of tea when Emma talked. 'So.. Bobby is the reason why you are happy again, isn't he?' asked her.

Ann couldn't help but smiling at that. 'Yes. We fixed the situation this morning' said her, thinking about how they fixed it.

'I'm happy you did. This house isn't the same if you and him are not together' said Emma. Ann smiled at her daughter, thanking her. They both took a sip of tea, then Emma put the cup on the little table in front of them and took a deep breath. 'I need to tell you something' said her. Ann felt that something was wrong, so she put the cup down as well and turned to her daughter. She didn't say anything, she gave her the time she needed. 'My father called me this morning' admitted her.

'What did he want?' asked Ann. The words just came flying out of her mouth, she couldn't handle the idea of Harris bothering Emma again.

'He just told me that he's no longer in jail and he want to see me to apologize for what happened' said Emma. *What? Harris is out of jail? How?* thought Ann, she couldn't believe at her daughter's words.

'How did he get out of jail? And.. what did you say to him?' asked her.

'I don't know, he didn't say that' said her. Ann sighed. *That's so Harris* thought her. 'And I told him that I need time to think about it' finished Emma.

'Emma, you're free to go and meet him if it's what you want, just..' said her, 'don't go there alone okay?'. Deep in her, she knew that Harris would have never hurt her, but since Emma had set him up and she had helped the Ewings to send him to prison, Ann didn't know what would have been his behavior.

'Sure. Thank you mum' said Emma, reaching Ann's hand and she hold it. She smiled at her daughter. Ann rose her hand to caress Emma's face, trying to fight back the tears of joy for having her daughter in her life again. The phone rang, interrupting that sweet moment between them. Ann stood up, walked over the phone and picked up.

'Hello?' said her.

'Ann, it's me, Christopher. Is dad at home?' asked him.

'No, it's not yet. Can I do something for you?' asked her.

'No, thanks. Just tell him to call me when he'll get home. Thank you' said him.

'I will. Bye' said Ann closing the call. She turned to the sofa and Emma was walking over her.

'This fell down from your pocket' said Emma, showing her a little piece of paper. *The note* thought Ann. 'What is it?' asked her.

She took it and she opened it. 'It's a note that Bobby's secretary, Charlotte, asked me to give it to him this morning. I completely forgot it' responded her. *A lot of things happened this morning* thought happily her, but she was shocked when she read what there was written on it.

_Note: Jenna reminds you the meeting tonight. 6.30pm. _

Followed by an address, in Dallas. *It's in the residential area of the town* thought her. She watched the clock in the kitchen. It was almost 7pm. She didn't know what to think or what to do. 'Excuse me, sweetheart' said her to Emma, turning and walking over Bobby's study. She closed the door behind her and reached the desk. She entered the number of Bobby's office at the Ewing Global. *He said he had some work to do and he would remain at work until late so he should pick up* thought and hoped her. The phone rang and rang but the voicemail was the only voice she heard. She tried to call his cell phone but same result. She couldn't believe that he lied to her to go and meet Jenna, again. She didn't know exactly what to do but she was sure about one thing: she wouldn't have stayed there waiting for Bobby to come home. She walked out of the study, she took her handbag in the kitchen and reached the car in the parking.

She felt a lot of emotions driving to Dallas. A sense of anger was growing at the thought that Bobby lied to her but somewhere deep inside of her, she knew there was an explanation for his behavior. *Bobby is not a liar, if he's at Jenna's it means he has a good reason to be there* thought her, trying to convince herself that he wasn't doing anything wrong. She almost reached the house and she was still hoping to not find Bobby's car in front of it, but she has been disappointed to see that it was there. She parked the car on the roadside and got out of it. Ann was in front of a little and comfortable house. She started to walk over the main door, she was scared about what she might see in it but she needed to know the truth. The light in the living room was on and she heard some noises coming out from that room. Ann reached the window and she saw her biggest fear happening in front of her eyes. Bobby and Jenna were kissing on her couch. He was holding her back. She choked a scream of pain, hiding her face in her hands. She turned away and the tears started to drop down her face. 'No!' whispered her, with a tone full of pain, putting her hand on her mouth. She couldn't believe that he was cheating her. She didn't know what made her turn again to that window but she regretted it as soon as she saw that Jenna was unbuttoning Bobby's shirt and he wasn't doing anything to stop her. *How can he do this to me?* thought her. Everything was too much for Ann to cope so she walked away from that house and ran over her car. She slammed the door and cried out loud. It was the last thing she thought Bobby could ever do to her. 'Why Bobby? Why?' said her, crying.

* * *

Later that night.

Ann had driven home in tears and she had gone in the bedroom as soon as she had got home. When she was in her bedroom she had taken off her clothes like they couldn't let her breathe. She had fell on her knees, leaning herself to the bed. When she had found the strength to stand up again, she had taken her dressing grown and wore it. She had walked over the couch in the room next to the bedroom and she had sat on it. The picture of Bobby kissing Jenna was still so clear in her mind and everytime she closed her eyes, trying to push away that scene, she kept seeing Jenna unbuttoning his shirt. The same shirt she had pulled him off that morning. She had thump at her heart thinking about what had happened that morning in his office and what he had said to her. She put her hands on her belly, remembering how he had touched and kissed it and thinking of his hands on Jenna's back. She couldn't help but keep crying, but she heard some noises coming from the stairs. Someone was coming upstairs, she hoped it wasn't Bobby. *I can't face him now* thought her. She heard that someone was opening the door of the bedroom. It was Bobby, she knew it but she didn't turn to him.

'Hey honey' said him with a happy tone. She wiped the tears and took a deep breath. He walked over her and he put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her face and moved her body away from him, she couldn't bear his hand on her body. 'Annie?' said him with a worried tone. 'What happened?' asked him, stretching his hand to touch her again. She stood up and started to walk over the bed, avoiding Bobby's graze.

'Don't touch me!' said her, trying to sound as strong as she could.

'Annie, wait! Are you okay?' asked him, grabbing her left arm and blocking her. He had cheated on her and now he was acting just like a good husband. She turned to him and slapped his face hardly. Bobby released her arm and brought his hand on his cheek. She felt the palm of her hand burning for the smack, it had been impossible for her to control her anger.

'Are you asking me if I'm okay after what you've just done?' asked her. Talking to him was raising her anger even more.

'What.. what are you talking about?' asked him, still realizing that she had slapped him. She didn't know she was capable of something like that either. Bobby was everything for her, she would have never hurt him. She sighed at his words.

'I saw you and Jenna at her house, you were kissing' admitted her. Bobby was completely shocked at her words.

'How.. How..' tried to say him but he didn't know where to start.

'How do I know it?' asked her. 'Well, this morning Charlotte gave me a note but I forgot to give it to you. There was Jenna's address. I tried to call you, hoping you'd pick up, since you said you had a lot of work to do, but you didn't' said her. He put his hand on his mouth, incredulous of what she was saying. 'So I took my car and went to Jenna's where I found you kissing her in the living room' finished her.

'Annie, it's.. it's not what it looks like' said him, starting to wake over her. She took a step back. 'She kissed me…' started him, but she interrupted his sentence.

'So how can you explain the fact that she was unbuttoning your shirt?' asked her. Those words were like blades in her heart.

'Annie, let me explain you. She kissed me and yes she started unbuttoning my shirt..' said him.

'And why you didn't do anything to stop her?' asked her without let him finish the sentence.

'I did' shouted him. 'I stopped her. It was a mistake and stopped her' explained him.

'I know what I saw, Bobby. Your arms were around her back. I'm not blind!' said her raising her voice. She did her best to fight back the tears but in vain, she started to cry.

'Annie, you have to believe me. I stopped her. We didn't do anything you're thinking of' said him with a honest tone. But she knew what she saw from that window. *I'm not stupid* thought her.

'I don't know what to believe to anymore' said her with a disappointed tone. She turned away, it was too painful seeing Bobby's graze.

'Please, Annie. Nothing happened between me and Jenna. I love _YOU_! You have to believe me' said him. She turned to him and looked right in his eyes.

'What would you think if you'd seen me kissing Harris?' asked her. *What the hell Harris has to do with this? Why did I mention him?* thought her. For a moment she regretted to had said that but deep inside of her she knew that the comparison was right. She could see the sadness in Bobby's eyes, she didn't want to compare his love for her with Harris'. Even if Harris had loved her during the first years of their marriage, all the bad things he had done to her were unforgivable. Unlike, Bobby always loved and supported her, that's why it was so hard for her to believe that he had cheated on her, but apparently he had.

'Annie, don't..' said him, with some tears on his cheeks.

'Please Bobby, just.. just leave me alone' asked her, turning to the bed and moved back the blankets.

'I just hope you know that I love you more than anything' said him, walking out of the bedroom. He closed the door behind him. She reached the close door and leaned her back against it. She let herself falling at the ground. She couldn't help but cry and hide her face in her hands.


	4. It must have been love

**CHAPTER 4**: It must have been love

The day of the barbeque.

It had been an awful week for Ann. She had tried to avoid Bobby as much as she could because everytime she remembered the scene at Jenna's house. For the entire week, she had thought about Bobby's words once he had got home that night, but she hadn't found an explanation yet. Now she was in the bedroom, getting ready for the barbeque where they would have had to pretend to be happy. It was a sunny and warm day in Dallas, the perfect one for the Ewing Barbeque but Ann wasn't in the right moon to celebrate or to have fun.

"_You have to believe me. I stopped her. Nothing happened between me and Jenna. I love YOU!"_

The sound of his voice, saying those words, was still in her mind. Had he told the truth? Had he really stopped Jenna? A lot of question came up in her mind. *Bobby is not a liar* thought her, but she wasn't sure about it anymore. She took a deep breath and she stood up from the bed. She went in the bathroom and she put some make-up on to hide the redness due to the tears. She took a pair of earrings with pearls and rhinestones from the jewelry holder and she had to fight back the tears putting them on her ears. They were a present from Bobby for their third wedding anniversary. She remembered the day he had given them to her. He had brought the breakfast in the bed that morning and on the tray there was also a little black box. He had kissed her and had told her how much he loved her, than he had opened the little box and she had seen those earring. She had loved them since the first moment and she had never thought they could have brought some tears in her eyes wearing them. She took a deep breath and pushed away those memories. She decided to keep her hair down because there wasn't enough time to do a hairstyle since a lot of guests already had arrived. So she walked over her wardrobe, took the two dresses she had been torn between and she picked the light gray one. She took off the bathrobe and wore it. It was a easy short dress with wide straps and an heart neckline. She was looking at herself in the mirror when someone knocked at the door. The dress was still unzipped on her back and she didn't want that Bobby was the one who would have helped her with it. 'Come on in' said her turning to the door. Emma opened it and walked in.

'Hey mum' said her, walking over her.

'Hey sweetheart. What a lovely dress' said her smiling at her daughter. Emma was wearing a night blue short dress.

'Thank you. I like yours' responded her. 'Can I help you with this?' asked her talking about the zip.

'Yes, please'. Ann turned so her daughter could zip her up. 'Thank you' said her.

'Mum, what's going on?' asked Emma. Ann turned to her.

'What are you talking about honey?' asked Ann even if she knew what her daughter was talking about.

'Monday you said that the situation between you and Bobby was fixed but it's been a week that you two are avoiding each other. He's always out and you spend most of your time in here' said Emma. 'Last night, I woke up and went in the kitchen to take a glass of water and Bobby was sleeping on the couch, he said he just fell asleep but it was obvious he didn't' finished her. Emma was right, she had tried to avoid Bobby as much as she could and he had slept on the couch all the nights, she couldn't bear him sleeping in the same bed with her.

'Bobby and I have had a discussion that night but, sweetheart, you shouldn't worry about this' said Ann caressing Emma's face. She didn't want to tell her that she had seen Bobby kissing another woman and he had probably cheated on her. 'Come on, let's go downstairs' said Ann turning to the door. She wore a pair of black flat shoes and before to walk out of the door she turned to the mirror. She took a deep breath and put a smile on her face. It was time to pretend. They walked downstairs and Bobby was waiting for them in the hallway. She met Bobby's eyes but she didn't say anything to him and they walked in the kitchen to reach the backyard.

'Ann?' said him with an insecure tone. Emma and Ann turned to him. He needed to talk to Ann, alone so she smiled at her daughter and Emma walked away, giving them some privacy. They were alone in the hallway, one in front of each other. Bobby took some steps over her. 'You.. You're beautiful' said him, smiling.

'Thank you' said her, smiling politely at him. She didn't know what to say, it was the first time in that week they were really talking.

'Oh those earrings! Are they the ones I bought you..' started to ask him. *He remembered it?!* thought her.

'Yes, for our third anniversary' finished her. 'I still love them' said her. She knew those weren't the words she wanted to say. She wanted to say that she was still in love with him and she wanted to hug and kiss him but nothing happened because the scene of him and Jenna bumped in her mind once more. All she did was just stay there in front of him, looking in his eyes.

'I'm sorry, Annie. Please..' said him. She stopped him with a gesture of her hand.

'Not now, Bobby. It's not the right moment' said her. She stretched her hand so he could held it. 'Let's go. People are waiting for us' said her, smiling to him. He smiled at her and hold her hand. It was hard for her holding his hand without thinking about Jenna, but she had to. They walked over the backyard, smiling like a happy couple.

The barbeque was going well, she had laughed and talked with a lot of people. The Ewing barbeque was like a famous tradition in Dallas and it had always been full of people. It was a tradition started by Jock and Miss Ellie, it was a good way to meet up with some old friends. Ann always loved spend a day with people she couldn't see often but not that day. She had to admit to herself that she was pretending to be happy very good, maybe because it was so easy to be happy with Bobby by her side. They were near the pool talking with some business men and John Ross joined them. The men started to talk about the future of the Ewing Global and she knew it was a sensitive topic for Bobby and John Ross, so she was happy to see Sue Ellen in the backyard. 'Excuse me for a moment' said her, leaving Bobby's hand and she walked over her friend. She needed to take a moment away from him and to talk with Sue Ellen even if she would have to pretend with her too. 'Hi Sue Ellen' said her. Sue Ellen turned to her and smiled.

'Hi, darlin' said her, hugging Ann. 'I'm sorry for the delay but I had some business to work out before come here'.

'Don't worry. Let's have sit' said her, smiling. They took a drink and they set at a table next to the pool and far away enough from Bobby. 'So, how are the things going at the Ewing Global?' asked Ann. She knew there were some problems since Elena came back to Dallas with a friend of her and they created some problems to the family, but basically she asked it to her just to talk about something.

'Elena and this guy, Nick Trevino, are creating some problems but I let the boys to held this problem. I'm still working on the Governor for some favors for the company' said Sue Ellen, smiling. Ann smiled back because she knew that she loved having this control over the Governor after he tried to set the Ewing family up collaborating with Cliff Barnes and her ex-husband, Harris Ryland.

'I really can't understand what happened to that girl. I never thought she may turn her back on us' admitted Ann.

'Neither do I, but she did and our men won't let her win' said Sue Ellen. She was right but it was hard for Ann to hear those two words. _Our men_. Obviously she was talking about Bobby, Christopher and John Ross but thinking about Bobby as her man was painful for Ann. She turned to see him, he was talking with some others people and in that moment he turned to her and smiled at her. She turned away her face. 'Ann, what's the matter?' asked Sue Ellen.

'What do you mean Sue Ellen?' said Ann, pretending to look surprised.

'You're hiding something. I can see you are upset, honey' said her. Now Ann was really surprised. *How she made it?* thought her. She was afraid that she hadn't been a happy enough with other guests. She just didn't want everybody to know that there were some problems between her and Bobby. 'Don't worry honey, you're pretending very well but I know you more than anyone here. I just can see that something is wrong' said her, winking. 'And you know you can tell me anything' finished her. Ann really wanted to tell Sue Ellen what was going on but she didn't know the entire truth either. What she could have said to her? That she saw Jenna and Bobby kissing? That she wasn't sure if he had really cheated on her even if he had told her that he didn't? Ann was so confused about her feeling and about the entire story but she decided to keep the secret from Sue Ellen.

'I'm okay. We just had a little discussion and we still have to sort the things out' said her trying to sound more credible as possible.

'It doesn't look like just a little discussion, honey' said Sue Ellen, holding her hand on the table. Ann smiled at her friend, thinking about the best way to tell her the truth. She could trust Sue Ellen and she needed someone to talk about what happened. She watched around, thinking of how to start telling the truth but her eyes saw something that blocked her breath. Jenna had just arrived at Southfork, Ann couldn't believe in her eyes.

'I can't believe it' said her, without realizing that she had said it out loud. Sue Ellen watched her, she was confused. She left her hand and stood up. 'Excuse me, Sue Ellen' said her, leaving her friend. Ann started to walk over Bobby, the anger was growing inside her. After what he had said to her, that nothing happened between Jenna and him, she couldn't believe he had invited her at the barbeque. She reached Bobby and his friends next to the pool. 'Excuse me for the interruption. Bobby, can I talk to you for a second?' asked her, pretending a sweet smile. He left his friends and they took few steps away from them. 'What the hell is she doing here?' asked her, controlling the tone of her voice. Bobby looked confused but when she turned to Jenna, he realized what she was talking about.

'Jenna is here?' asked him, surprised.

'Yes, she is. Did you invite her to humiliate me even more?' asked her.

'No, Annie. I didn't invite her! I would never do anything like that to you' said him, reaching her hand to held it. She moved aside her back and watched him in his eyes. *He's not lying* thought her, deep inside she knew he was telling the truth. She walked away from him when Christopher and a man that she didn't know reached them asking to talk to him. Ann saw that Jenna was walking in the living room, so she walked over the house. She needed to face her, in private. She walked in and shouted the door behind her back and Jenna turned to her. They were alone, all the guests were outside.

'Hi Ann. How are you?' asked Jenna, smiling. Ann sighed to avoid to say a swear-word.

'What are you doing here, Jenna?' asked her with a serious tone.

'It's the Ewing barbecue, I thought it was a good chance to see some old friends' said Jenna. 'Is there any problem?' asked her.

'Actually yes, Jenna. I don't want to see you around Bobby' said her, feeling the anger growing inside. Jenna laughed, joking. 'I know what happened between you and Bobby, you better leave this house' said her.

'Why? Are you afraid I could take him away from you?' asked Jenna. Ann took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. 'Well, Ann, I already have' admitted her. *What? It means they really had slept together?* thought her. She was shocked but she didn't let Jenna destroy her.

'Jenna, for your sake, leave this house!' said her. It sounded like a threat and that's exactly what Ann wanted.

'One way or another, he'll be mine for good, this time' said Jenna. She would have never let it happen, Bobby was her husband and no one and nothing could change that. 'How long have you known him? Ten years? And you really think that he would choose you, the third wife instead of me, his first true love?' asked Jenna. Ann wished to slap her for those words, but she just took a deep breath. 'You don't know me, Ann. Bobby and I were in love even before he met Pam' said Jenna with a cocky smile.

'I know what happened between you and Bobby but I also know that he left you twice and he went straight back to Pam. You were nothing but a substitute for him!' said her proudly. Sue Ellen had told her about what happened between them and she used it to shut Jenna's mouth. Or at least she tried. They were one in front of each other, she could have slapped her just raising her hand.

'You're right but Pam is no longer his wife. You are. And do you really think he loves you at least as much as he loved Pam?' asked Jenna. Ann was confused and that's what Jenna wanted. 'I've been there Ann, I've seen the way he always watched at her. And now that she's out of his life, I'll do anything to have him' said her. Ann wasn't angry with her, she was furious.

'Hell yes, I'm his wife but you don't know anything about us. I'll never let you take him away from me. He's my husband and I won't give up on him. You don't know what I'm capable of!' said Ann with a secure tone. She remember when she shot her Harris, point-blank, even if somehow he had brought happiness in her life for a while. *She's just playing with the fire* thought Ann.

'What's going on here?' said Bobby. She didn't hear him and neither Jenna, they both turned to him. He was in the hallway and he started to walk over them, waiting for answers.

'She must leave this house. Now!' said Ann, before Jenna could say something. Bobby looked at her incredulous. She knew what he was thinking about, she wasn't used to this part of herself either. She's not that kind of person who threaten people, especially strangers, but her marriage was in danger and she couldn't live without Bobby.

'I'm not going anywhere. It's a barbeque, I just want to see some old friends, that's all' said Jenna as an excuse. *It's just a chance to see Bobby again* thought Ann.

'Come on, ladies. Calm down' said Bobby, trying to fix that embarrassing situation. She took few steps over him.

'Bobby, I can't see her around you! Please, tell her that she has to go!' said her. She didn't want to know with which excuse he'd have asked her to leave Southfork, she just couldn't have her around.

'Jenna, please..' started Bobby. A part of Ann was happy that he was on her side. 'Can you go outside for a moment? I need to talk to my wife' said him. *What?* screamed her in her mind.

'Bobby? I.. I don't have to talk to you. I just want her out of this property, now!' shouted Ann. She couldn't believe he didn't ask Jenna to leave Southfork. Bobby was in front of both of them without saying a word. She watched straight in his eyes, he didn't need him to say anything because she understood what he was thinking. *He's not going to ask her to leave* thought Ann. She had to fight back the tears, the last thing she wanted was to look weak in front of Jenna. She started to walk over the hallway but she had to step very close to him.

'Annie..' said him trying to grab her arm to stop her. She moved aside her arm.

'Don't!' shouted her with an angry tone. She kept walking and when she reached the stairs, she walked upstairs without watching them. She went in her bedroom, slammed the door and bursted into tears. *Why the hell he didn't ask her to go away? Well, the answer is pretty easy: he cares more about her than about my feelings* thought her. Even if he had cheated on her, she thought he was still caring about her, but apparently she was wrong. She reached the bed and sat on the edge of it, hiding her face in her hands. Her mind was a mess, a lot of emotions were inside her. She was angry because of Jenna, that woman just showed up at Southfork and clearly threatened her marriage but at the same time she was afraid that she could have lost Bobby. Ann knew he loved her but after his silence at her request, she wasn't sure about his love anymore. The tears were still dropping down her face, she couldn't stop them. Someone knocked at the door and she took a few seconds before realize it was real. *Please, tell me it's not Bobby* thought her, she didn't want to see him

'Ann, are you in there?'. She felt relieved when she heard Sue Ellen's voice

'Yes' said her taking a deep breath and wiping the tears.

'I couldn't find you anywhere, you just left so..' said Sue Ellen walking in the room but she immediately interrupted the sentence when her eyes met Ann's. She saw that she had cried and she walked over her. 'Oh my God, sweetheart. You're crying. What happened?' asked Sue Ellen, sitting next to her on the bed and holding her hand. It was the moment for Ann to tell her the truth, or at least what she knew about it. She took a deep breath before to start talking.

'Bobby.. he slept with another woman' said her with heartbroken. She could see the she shock of her words on Sue Ellen's face.

'He did what?' asked her. 'The Bobby I know he would have never done something like that, especially to you' said her. That was exactly what Ann thought either but she was trying to face the reality without falling apart. 'Are you sure, Ann?' asked Sue Ellen.

'I am. I saw him and Jenna kissing' confessed her, fighting back the tears. 'He said they kissed and then he stopped her because he realized it was a mistake. But, Sue Ellen, I know what I saw, she was unbuttoning his shirt and the last thing he wanted to do was stop her. I couldn't stand there watching them so I walked away' said her, busting into tears once more. She turned to the bedside table and she took the picture there was on it and put it on her legs. It was a picture from their wedding day, when it had been taken they weren't watching straight to the camera but they were watching in each other's eyes, laughing because Bobby had joked about the necklaces made of flowers they were wearing. A little smile appeared on Ann's face watching that picture but at the same time the sadness grew inside her.

'Maybe he said the truth. He could have stopped her after that kiss' said Sue Ellen. Ann shook her head, she didn't know what to think about this story anymore. 'I saw Jenna downstairs. She's the reason why you run up here?' asked her.

'Yes' said Ann, nodding her head. 'She threatened my marriage, she said she will do anything to have him back. I asked Bobby to tell her that she had to leave Southfork but he..' said Ann.

'.. he didn't' finished Sue Ellen. Ann put the picture on the bedside table again and stood up. She started to walk over the window on the other side of the room. 'It has to be an explanation for it, Ann. He would have never cheated on you. He's not like JR, he really loves you' said her. Ann watched out the window and she saw Jenna talking with a man next to the pool.

'I don't know what to believe anymore, Sue Ellen' said her, wiping the tears. *But I know what I can't do: stay here* thought her. She turned around and walked straight over the door, talking her handbag from the bed.

'Ann! Where are you going?' asked Sue Ellen, standing up and following her down the stairs.

'I'm leaving! I can't just stay here watching them' said her, keep walking downstairs. She reached the kitchen and walked straight to the door to go to the parking.

'Ann, don't do anything stupid. Stay!' said Sue Ellen, with a worried tone. She was right, leave Southfork was a stupid thing but it was the only thing she wanted to do in that moment. She turned to her friend in the middle of the living room.

'Sue Ellen, I'll be fine, I just can't stay here. I'll be back when the barbeque will be over' said Ann, holding Sue Ellen's hand, trying to convince her. Sue Ellen nodded her head and smiled at her, Ann smiled her back and she turned to door. She walked out and straight to the car without caring of where Bobby was.

'Annie?'. She heard his voice, apparently he had seen her walking to her car and he was reaching her. 'Annie!' said him. She ignored him and kept walking. She reached the car and opened the door to walk in but Bobby reached her and grabbed her arm. 'Where are you going?' asked him. She turned to him and her face was closer to his more than she thought.

'Let go on me!' shouted her with an angry tone, freeing her arm from his grip. She watched straight in eyes and she thought that for the first time, after he had kissed Jenna, he realized how much he had hurt her. He took a step behind and let her walk in the car. Driving away from Southfork she watched in the rear-view mirror and she saw that Bobby was still there, watching her running away.

* * *

She hadn't idea of where to go after she had left Southfork. She had needed to find a way to waste some hours until she would have come back at home so she had stopped not too far from Dallas downtown. She was sat in a bar drinking some scotch with ice. She didn't want that drink but it was the only thing who could help her to take the edge off. It already had happened to her before, when she had lost Emma she had started to drink, glass after glass until she had lost the control. Somehow she had found a way to stop drinking and she had promised to herself that she would have never hit the bottom again, at least not because of someone. She wanted to have only one drink, just one. She needed to see clearly if she wanted to find a way to win over Jenna. But she was already drinking the second glass of scotch.

'Annie?!'.

A male voice called her from behind. She was too lost in her thoughts that she hadn't recognized the voice so she just hoped it wasn't Bobby. She slowly turned around and she was surprised to see it wasn't him but someone else.

Harris.


	5. In my veins

**CHAPTER 5**: In my veins

Harris Ryland, her ex-husband, was behind her in that bar. If Bobby was the last person she wanted to see, Harris was definitely right before him. 'Oh, it's you, Harris' said her with a sarcastic tone, turning to her drink again. She took a sip of it while Harris reached her and sat next to her.

'Were you looking for someone else, Annie?' asked him, grinning. He was just arrived and he was already bothering her. *Not now, Harris. Just leave me alone* thought her. She put down the glass and turned to him.

'Actually not, Harris. I just want to stay alone' said her trying to ignore him. She had come there to find some peace and silent but he was ruining the night. He ordered a drink for himself and the last think he wanted to do was leave her alone.

'Today is the day of the barbeque at Southfork, isn't it? What are you doing here all alone?' asked him. The barman brought his drink and he thanked him.

'Yes, I left it before it would be over' said her. From the tone of her voice it was clear that she didn't want to talk to anyone.

'Oh come on, Annie. We both know you love this kind of party. What happened?' said him. He was right, she always loved it but during their relationship she had never had a lot of chances to go to barbeques because Harris never liked them.

'This is none of your business!' said her. She didn't have to give him any explanation about her private life, he had lost this right a long time ago. She took another sip of her drink, loving the taste of cold scotch going down through her throat. Her cell phone was on the table next to her hand and it illuminated itself for the incoming call. She watched it, Bobby was calling her. *It's late. The barbeque will be over by now* thought her. She took the phone and rejected the call and put it in her handbag, she didn't want to talk to him. Ann was sure that Harris had seen Bobby's name on her phone but she wasn't bothered by it at all.

'Problem with your husband, huh?' said him knowing the answer.

'Just leave me alone, Harris' said her, hoping he would. She took a long sip of scotch and finished it in a single gulp. The barman walked in front of her so she stopped him. 'Can I have another one of this?' asked her to him, even if the last sip made her head spin. She took a deep breath trying to take the control of her body again.

'No thanks. She's fine' said Harris to the barman. Ann watched him shocked. *Why the hell did he do that?* thought her.

'Harris?!' shouted her. The barman walked away without say anything. 'What are you doing? Which right you have to decide for me?' asked her with an angry tone. She wasn't mad at him because of the drink but because he decided something for her. The last time he had decided for her was too long ago for her to remember it, especially in that moment since she was high.

'We both know what kind of effects alcohol has on you, Annie. It's better if you stop now before it'll be too late' said him trying to persuade her. He was right, she knew what means losing completely the control of your own body. But he shouldn't have decided for her anyway so she stood up to reach the barman for another drink but she got dizzy. She tried to lean on the table but Harris stood up and grabbed her arm and her waist to not let her fall.

'I got you. Come on, let's go outside. You need some fresh air' said him putting some money on the table to pay the drinks. He took her handbag and her shawl and started to walk over the door, still holding her. His grip on her waist was still thigh even if she was good and she could have walked alone. She couldn't explain it neither to herself but somehow she was happy that he was helping her. They walked out of the bar, when they reached the car and he opened the passenger door and let her sit in. He opened her handbag and took her phone. 'Hey! What are you doing?' asked her.

'I won't let you drive in this conditions. You have to call your husband and tell him to come and bring you at home' said him using her phone. She jumped out of the car, she could stand up without get dizzy so she took her phone back from Harris' hands.

'I won't! I don't want to talk to him now!' said her putting her phone in the handbag and threw it in the car.

'You don't have to, I will call him for you' suggested him. She couldn't help but laugh at it.

'What would you say to him? That I'm high in the parking of a bar and that I'm here alone with you?'. She was still laughing. 'Trust me, he'd come with a shotgun' said her. He laughed too knowing she was right. When the silence followed the laughs she realized that she didn't want to see Bobby or neither talk to him for that night. Facing him again would have been too painful for her, then the craziest idea she ever had bumped in her mind. 'Can I stay on your couch for tonight?' asked her. The surprise was so evident on Harris' face, he didn't expect it. For a moment she regretted. *After all he had done to me, I asked to sleep on his couch?* thought her but the alternative was sleeping in the car in front of the bar.

'Su.. Sure you can' said him, smiling at her. She smiled back, thanking him and she sat in the car. He walked to the other side of the car and reached her in. They fastened the safety belt at the same time so they met each other's look when they rose their heads. They stared each other for couple of seconds before she turned away her face. He started the engine of her car and drove over his house. When she had left Southfork few hours before she had never imagined she would end up sleeping at Harris'.

* * *

She was sat on the couch in Harris' living room waiting for him to come back from the kitchen. Thinking about all the things happened during that week she couldn't see which one was the worst. Bobby may had cheated on her, he had lied to her saying that Jenna was just a friend, he had clearly chosen Jenna at the barbeque and now she would have spent the night on Harris' couch. She pushed away those thoughts when he came back from the kitchen with a glass of water for her. She was surprised to see that he sat next to her on the couch instead of on his black leather armchair. He gave her the glass of water. 'Thank you, Harris' said her smiling at him. He smiled back without say anything. 'Not just for this but for all you have done for me tonight. All I wanted to do was drinking to push away the pain' said her with a sincere tone. She took a sip of cold water then she put the glass on the little table in front of them.

'The important thing is that you feel better now' said him. She didn't know exactly why but somehow in those eyes she saw the same man she fell in love with a lot of years ago. Not the evil and manipulator man he became but the caring and sweet one.

'I was pretty high, wasn't I?' said her joking. He confirmed and they laughed like the last twenty year never happened. It was good spending some time without hating or trying to stab in each other's back but those laugh created in Ann a sense of sadness. She missed those spontaneous laughs with Bobby, in only one week everything changed between them. The sound of her laugh became a sound of sadness, the tears started flowing down her face and she couldn't stop them.

'Annie? What happened?' asked him. He got closer and put his hand on her back. For the first time in ages his touch didn't make her skin crawl.

'He cheated on me. Bobby cheated on me' said her in tears. She didn't know why she said it to Harris. He was the last person who should have known it but her emotions were too strong to fight them back. 'Why I can't have normal marriage in my life for once?' asked her without caring the fact that Harris had been the cause of her sadness during their marriage. 'What the hell is wrong with me?!' asked her doing her best to stop crying. Harris moved aside her hair and put his hand on her face, wiping the tears.

'There's nothing wrong with you, Annie!' whispered him caressing her cheek. 'Look at you! I hurt you in the past but somehow you stood up and moved on. Now Bobby is the one who hurt you and it seems the worst thing but you will find a way to stand up again' said him slowly moving her face so she could see straight in his eyes. 'You're a strong woman Annie, you will make it!' said him smiling. She took a deep breath and smiled at him. He was right, when she lost Emma she died inside and she had never thought that somehow she would have been happy again. She had become a strong and independent woman until she had met Bobby, the man who had made her feel desirable and loved since the first time they met. But everything was different now, she was sat on a couch and ex-husband was comforting her. *How do I got here?* thought her. They were very close, she could feel his breath on her face. He slowly moved his face closer to hers until they lips met in a sweet and slow kiss. The taste of his lips against hers never changed, even surrounded by the bears, his lips were still soft and warm. Their lips were moving as one then he put his arm around her back holding her tight. *It's wrong* thought her and broke the kiss, putting her hand on her mouth, incredulous that she kissed him. 'Annie?' said him. She moved both her hands on his chest to stop him from getting closer again. She took her handbag from the ground and stood up.

'I'm.. sorry, Harris. I.. I have to go. I should have never come!' said her walking away. It was a mistake and she hated herself for it but walking over the main door to run away from that temptation she couldn't help but think about the taste of his lips against hers. She could still feel the warm of his hand on her face, caressing it and wiping her tears. She reached the main door but she heard Harris' steps behind her.

'Annie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you but just.. don't run away because of it' said him. She knew he was really sorry for it even if it was the last thing she had imagined from him. 'I will go upstairs and I won't bother you again. Please, stay!' said him with an hopeful tone. She didn't know what to do, stay there was a mistake but she couldn't come back to Southfork. She didn't feel anything for Harris even if he saved her from a night who would have led her in some big troubles but his sweetness had reminded her the man she fell in love with a lot of years ago. She turned to him, undecided about what to do but when she met his eyes she understood exactly what she wanted. She wanted him, only for that night, but she needed him. She let her handbag fell at the ground and smiled at him. Ann could read the surprise on Harris' face when she started to walk over him. She reached him and grabbed his face to kiss him properly while he put his arms around her waist to hold her tight. Harris moved and pushed her against the wall next to stairs, that kiss was more passionate. She could feel his desire provoked by that kiss growing more and more. He moved his lips on her neck, kissing it passionately. With a quick gesture she took off the flat shoes and threw them in the hallway. The movement that his tongue was tracing on her neck made her moan out loud. She started unbuttoning his blue shirt quickly, but right before she could have pulled it off he grabbed her hips and made her turn around. He unzipped the dress slowly, kissing her back. While he took it off, she heard him making a little laugh when he realized that she wasn't wearing the bra. With his left hand he was holding her hip and with the right one, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. She could feel the warm of his chest against her back and also his erection growing very quickly under his trousers. She grabbed his head with her hand above hers and the other one was behind his back. He started playing with her body beginning with her nipple, then he slowly traced her belly, still kissing her back. He stopped when he got up to her underpants, he slid his hand under it and started to touch her lips until he slid inside of her with his fingers. She moaned trying to stay grabbed at him to not fall for the pleasure of his fingers thrusting inside her.

'Harris.. Harris' gasped her between the thrusts. He thrust deeper everytime, she was breathless. She could feel her whole body melting for the pleasure.

'You're back to me..' said him thrusting inside her one last time, the deepest, before he pulled his fingers out and made her turn around. He pushed her against the wall again and blocked her hands above her hard. '..you're mine now!' said him before kissing her passionately. Their tongues were moving fast in each other's mouths then he released her hands to grab her in his arms. She grabbed herself on his body, still kissing him while he started to walk upstairs to reach his bedroom. The touch of his hands on her back and feeling his chest against her breast made her wanting him more and more. She could feel his full erection against her legs. He reached the second floor and pushed her against the pillar at the beginning of the stairs to kiss her more passionately. Then he walked over his bedroom and with a quick gesture he slammed the door and walked in. He didn't turn on the light but the moonlight was illuminating the room. Harris put her down on her feet, breaking the kiss. Ann kissed his chest moving her hands down on his body and took his trousers and underpants off. Harris pulled off the blue shirt and threw his shoes in the bedroom, letting the trousers to fall at the ground. She let him grabbed her in his arms and laid her down on his bed. For a moment she reminded how many time they had made love on that bed and the way he used to touch her body. *Nothing is changed* thought her. He was on top of her then he lowered his head to kiss her once more, she put her arms around his neck to not let him go. He slowly started to taking her underpants off and she rose her legs to help him. He broke the kiss to move his head on her neck and she couldn't help but moan, he always had a particular way to play with her neck and she always loved it.

'Oh God.. Harris!' gasped her grabbing his head. She heard his laugh next to her ear, he always had loved to have the control of her body and to hear her moaning for the pleasure.

'This is gonna be long ride, Annie' said him proudly. She knew exactly what he meant, he was a hard man to satisfy and even if she loved Bobby more than anyone, that was exactly what she wanted to do, satisfy his pleasure. And she really needed him to satisfy hers. He slowly opened her legs to slid inside her and she gasped, grabbing herself to his body but he stopped and pulled out of her. *This is one of his games* thought her. He wanted to drive her crazy and it was absolutely working.

'Oh Harris.. please!' said her with a tone full of desire. He knew how much she wanted him. He interrupted the kiss and rose his head to watch her in the eyes.

'Are you begging me, Annie?' asked him smiling.

'Yes' said her with a broken voice. Her body was on fire for the desire.

'I can't hear you!' said him on propose, he wanted her to beg him out loud.

'YES! I want you, Harris!' shouted her hoping he would please her desire without wasting other time. He grinned knowing that she would have done anything for him that night. As she asked, he slid back inside her but this time was roughly. She was breathless for how deep he got that time, so she grabbed the blankets while he started to move inside her faster. He was on his knees thrusting inside her then he hold her wrists, blocking them on the bed, without giving her a chance to move her body. She could move only her legs so she put them on his back. Harris lowered his head to reach her breast and started to play on it with his tongue, she moaned louder for the double pleasure. 'Harris.. Harris!' gasped her between the thrusts and his bites on her nipples, she could feel her body exploding under him. He rose his head because he knew she was reaching the edge for the pleasure and he had always wanted to see her in the eyes during that moment. At the moonlight, she could see the happiness in his brown eyes. She didn't know if he was happy because she was cheating on Bobby with him or because after all these years he was still in love with her and somehow she came back to him, even only for one night. She couldn't spend too much time thinking about the reason of his happiness because she was really reaching the edge and Harris was thrusting deeper each time. She screamed, feeling her whole body exploding while he was keep moving inside her. The moment he pulled out of her and released her wrists, she grabbed his shoulder and with all her strength she pushed him down on the bed. He was lying and she was on top of him.

'You wanna play dirty, Annie' said him smiling. He put his hand on her back, caressing her. She knew that somehow he would have taken control of her soon so she lowered her head to reach his body.

'You bet' whispered her to his ear then she kissed his neck passionately. He was letting her doing all she wanted with him so she moved her head on his chest, kissing it. Harris rose her head, begging of a kiss so she got closer and kissed him passionately. In the middle of it, she traced his lips with her tongue right before to bite his lower lip. She knew he always had loved these games but she also knew she would have paid for it. She watched him in the eyes and smiled at him, staring each other for a moment. She lost herself watching in those brown eyes, the last time she had stared at them was a long time ago and she had forgotten how beautiful they were. Lost in his eyes, he grabbed her waist and pushed her against the bedding. He was on top of her once more.

'Bad move, Annie!' said him, ready to take his revenger on her for that bite. He moved his mouth from her breast down to her belly then he stopped on her clit. He started to move his tongue up and down making her moan out loud. It was the price she had to pay. *What a price* thought her at cloud nine. The movement of his tongue inside her was making her melt in his mouth. He held her breasts, playing with his fingers on her nipples. She grabbed the edge of the bed with one hand and she put the other one on his back head. His tongue was driving her crazy for the pleasure and she couldn't help but moan out loud everytime he traced he clit.

'Harris.. it's.. too..' gasped her reaching the edge. He didn't stop himself from slide his tongue inside her, pleasing her. Her hand on his head was involuntarily pushing him deeper inside her. Her legs was trembling, she couldn't control her body anymore. 'Oh my God!' shouted her, feeling her body exploding under the pressure of his tongue on her clit. Her whole body melted as soon as Harris stopped and rose his head. She met his eyes and they both smiled, two pure genuine smiles. Then Harris spread her legs and moved his body on hers. Their faces were very close and he kissed her before he slid inside her once more. She moaned in his mouth at the first thrust then he slowly hold her waist to block her around his body. He started to thrust inside her but she needed more. 'Harder!' asked her between gaps. It was the same thing he wanted too, she knew it but it was his game, so his rules. Harris rose his head to watch her straight in the eyes.

'You know what you have to do for it!' said him, grinning. *Beg him again?* thought her. She was trying to find the right words to say but she surprised him and herself too. She rose her back and put her hands on his face, pulled him closer then she kissed him passionately. He looked shocked at the beginning then he kissed her back. He put his arms around her back, holding her tight. The last time they had kissed in the same way was several months before she had found out she was pregnant. It was a long, unexpected passionate kiss, she couldn't release his lips. He started to thrust inside her while they were still kissing. She moved her hands from his face to his back, grabbing herself to his body. She had to break the kiss because the thrusts were more deep and fast each time he moved inside her. She moaned louder and louder. For the umpteenth time that night she was reaching the edge.

'Harris.. I'm..' gasped her between the moans.

'I know' said him knowing she was breathless. 'You're trembling under me!' said him, thrusting faster. He was right, she could feel her whole body trembling, full of pleasure. She screamed when she came and Harris came too. She took some deep breaths when he pulled out of her. Harris lowered his head and kissed her slowly then he laid down next to her, covering both of them with blankets. None of them said anything until Harris opened his arm.

'Come here' whispered him. She slid next to him letting Harris hold her in his arm. She put her hand on his chest and she smiled to feel the warm of his body against hers. She had the feeling that he was staring at her, so she rose her head and noticed that she was right. Harris was watching at her, smiling.

'What?' asked her, smiling at him.

'Nothing. Just.. You're so beautiful when you smile' said his with a sincere tone. She didn't know what to say to him so she smiled and moved her head on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. 'I spent the last twenty years hating you for a mess that I created. I blamed you for my sadness and for the end of our marriage because I didn't want to see the reality' continued him. Ann could feel his heart beating faster. He was caressing her hair with his hand. 'I was young and naive, I believed only at my mother's version of the facts even if you always had told me the truth. The biggest mistake you've ever made was to love me' said him. She didn't know what to say or do after these words. She knew that side of him, sweet and caring but it's been a while since the last time he talked to her in that way. 'Somehow you always bring up the best of me. No matter how hard I fight to pretend to be the bad guy' finished him, holding her tight. He was telling the truth and it was hurting her because she really had loved him, he was her first true love. The sound of his heartbeat was like a drum in her ear so she rose her head to watch him in the eyes.

'Loving you has never been a mistake. We weren't ready for that, Harris' said her thinking about how to continue.

'What if..' stared him. She put her hand on his cheek to stop him.

'We can't change the past. Let's just live the moment' said her caressing him. They smiled at each other then he lowered his head and kissed her. It was a short but sweet kiss. When she broke the kiss, she laid back her head on chest and hold his waist with her arm.

'Goodnight, Annie' whispered him caressing her hair.

'Goodnight, Harris' said her back. She was exhausted, she could have used some sleep but her mind was full of thoughts. She couldn't deny the fact that she liked what just happened with Harris but the sense of guilty was starting to grow inside her. She had hated Bobby because she thought he had cheated on her but what would he have to think of her now? She had slept with Harris. She couldn't put out of her mind his words either. Deep inside her she knew it was the truth but something changed inside her after those words.

The last thing she thought about before to fall asleep was: _the biggest mistake you've ever made was to love me._

* * *

Ann woke up at the dawn and realized that she was still in Harris' arms. He was sleeping peacefully and she smiled remembering what he had said to her but she needed to leave that house and go back to Southfork. Bobby probably had spent the night worrying about her. *If he still cares about me* thought her, but anyway she had to go back at her home, where she belonged. Ann slowly moved aside Harris' arm trying to not++ wake him up because the last thing she wanted was to talk to him about what had happened that night. She slid down the bed, making less noises she could. She took and wore her underpants, reached the door of the bedroom and walked out of the bedroom. She reached the hall and she was putting on her dress when she heard some noises behind her. Harris was walking downstairs, he reached her and zipped her up.

'You wanted to leave without say bye?' said him, jokingly.

'I didn't want to wake you up' said her as an excuse but she didn't turned to him. He put his hands on her shoulder and started to kiss her neck. *No!* thought her, she couldn't do the same mistake twice. 'Harris..' said her moving aside and turning to him.

'I know what you're going to say. That you regret what happened because it was a mistake. That we have to act like last night never happen and that we have to forgive everything' said him. She was surprised by him because he was right, but not totally.

'Yes, Harris. It was a mistake and we're gonna have to act like nothing happen but I can't forget what you did for me' said her taking a deep breath before to continue it. 'I'd probably ended up drinking and hurting myself but you stopped me and helped me. What you said to me last night means a lot to me and I thank you' said her putting her hand on his neck. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds to feel the warm of her hand. 'I won't forget it, Harris, I don't want to' whispered her. She took off her hand and turned to door, starting to walk over it. She hoped he would have let her go without say anything else, but in vain.

'You don't have to go back to him, you know that, right?' asked him. She stopped at his words and she turned to him again, incredulous. He took some step toward her. 'You can stay here. We're not young and naive anymore, we can start again. No more interferences, no more lies. You can give us another chance' said him, stretching his hand to held hers. She let him held it even if she shouldn't have to.

'I can't, Harris. My life is with Bobby now. Yes, I hated him because he hurt me and probably had cheated on me but look at me, I just did the same. How can I still hate him? I just had a moment of weakness. I'll always be grateful for what you did for me but you can't ask me to leave him. He's that kind of man I always dreamed of. I'm sorry, Harris' said her. She felt horrible for him but she had to tell him the truth.

'I was that kind of man you always dreamed of but I screwed everything up and I lost the best thing that ever been mine' said him with a sad tone. She couldn't believe that he was really saying those things, her heart was falling apart for him. She took some steps toward him and put her hand on his face, caressing his cheek.

'You're still that man, Harris. Last night you showed me that behind this mask of the bad guy there's still the same man I fell in love with a lot of years ago. It hasn't been only your fault, I made my mistakes either. We weren't just good for each other' said her. Then she moved her face closer to his and kissed his cheek. 'Thank you' whispered her. She couldn't face his look once more so she turned back and walked away from him without watching him. She took her handbag from the ground and walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. Ann closed her eyes and took a deep breath before to start walking over her car to go back to Bobby.


End file.
